Never Stop
by CynthiaaRosee
Summary: what happens when Bella, Rose bellas twin and their best friend Alice move to Forks with Three neighbors who wanna win their hearts? Will they hate them? Play hard to get? Or love them? Rated T jus in case Story betta than summary
1. Moving

**Hey! I know your prob wondering "Why the hell is she writing another story when she has two other ones and one of them need to be updated!" Well, I just have SO many ideas that I just HAD to write at least ONE of them down. Okay, hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Why should I have a disclaimer when I own Twilight?**

**SM: Yup you don't own- wait what? You don't own Twilight!**

**Me: Yea I do. See I have a paper stating I do (*Holds up certificate proudly*)**

**SM: What? No, lemme see that. (*Snatches paper*)**

**Me: Rude….**

**SM: (*Reads*)**

**Me: Can you please gimme my certificate so I can go on with the stor-**

**SM: THIS AINT A CERTIFICATE!**

**Me: Once again rude… and yes it is!**

**SM: No it's not... IT'S JUST A PAPER THAT SAYS "I OWN TWILIGHT MUAH AHAHAHAH" IN BLUE CRAYON!**

**Me: Grrrr fine. You win this round only 'cause I gotta get on with the story.**

**SM: (*Smiles*) Go ahead, do the disclaimer.**

**Me: Grrrrrrrr**

**Disclaimer: I do… Not own Twilight… BUT! I will one day MUAH HAHAHAHAHAHAH**

**Bpov:**

Okay, so I'm Isabella Marie Swan but I preferred to be called Bella. I have one sister, Rosalie Lillian Swan, and one best friend, Mary-Alice Brandon. I call my sis Rose and my bestie Alice. Me and Rose live with our mom Rene and her husband Phil in Phoenix, Arizona. We are currently loading our things into a moving van because our dad Charlie wanted us to move in with him in Forks, Washington due to him missing us and we agreed. Me and Rose just couldn't leave Alice behind due to her being our best friend. So, Charlie said she can move in with us and her parents are letting her! We decided to say bye to Rene and Phil. "Bye mom, bye Phil." Me and Rose said at the same time while I hugged mom and she hugged Phil, then we switched. We got in my BMW 645Ci Convertible. Alice's Yellow 911 turbo Porsche and Rose's red BMW convertible was shipped off to the house already. We already had a worker driving the moving van behind us, but when we got to the airport the driver knew where to go. I drove, Rose sat in the seat next to me and Alice sat in the back. We were listening and singing along to the song Your Love Is My Drub by Ke$ha with the hood of the car off, so the wind was blowing through our hair.

_Maybe I need some rehab, or maybe just need some sleep  
I've got a sick obsession, I'm seeing it in my dreams_

I'm looking down every alley, I'm making those desperate calls  
I'm staying up all night hoping, Hit my head against the walls

What you've got boy is hard to find  
Think about it all about it all the time  
I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
I just cant get you off my mind

Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love

Won't listen to any advice, mamma's telling me to think twice  
But left to my own devices i'm addicted its a crisis!

My friends think I've gone crazy, my judgment is getting kinda hazy  
My status is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crackhead

What you've got boy is hard to find  
Think about it all about it all the time  
I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
Kesha Your Love Is My Drug lyrics found on  
I just cant get you off my mind

Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love

I don't care what people say  
The rush is worth the price I pay  
I get so high when you're with me  
But crash and crave you when you are away

So I got a question;  
Do you want to have a summer party in my basement?  
Do I make your heart beat like a native drum?  
Is my love, your drug?  
(huh) Your drug? (huh) your drug? (huh) your drug?  
Is my love, your drug?

Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love (x2)

Heyyy heyyy you love, your love, (whispered) is my drug

We all started laughing. "Bella, I really think you have a beautiful voice and I'm not just saying this because you're my twin sis." "Thanks, and I believe you." "Finally." Alice sighed. "Finally, she admits it! WOOT!" We then all started laughing again. The rest of the ride we listened and sang-a-long to music. We finally got to the airport and my car was being sent to the house immediately, so it would be there before us. We stopped at a coffee shop in the airport while waiting for out flight. We stayed there chatting and drinking for about 45 minutes till we hear out flight being called on the loud speaker. We gave our ticket and boarded the flight. It was a three seater thing going on so Alice sat by the aisle, I sat in the middle, and Rose by the window. I listened to my I-pod, while Rose read her magazine and Alice was being Alice and hyperly chatted with some girls our age about fashion.

We finally made it to Forks and headed to the luggage pick up. We all found ours and started looking for Charlie. I spotted him in the crowd looking around like a pirate or something. I was 21 but what the hey. "DADDY!" I dropped my luggage and ran to him. When I got to him I jumped on him and hugged him tight. Rose carried my luggage with Alice to where we were. "Dam Bella... DAD!" Rose said and did the same as I did. The three of us laughed and turned to Alice. "Come here Alice and gimme a hug. You're like another daughter. C'mon." Charlie said and we all hugged. When we released we decided to get the show on the road and got into Charlie's police cruiser. All three of us sat in the back with me in the middle. We finally pulled up to our house with our cars already in the drive way. All three of us ran out the car and up to our cars and started hugging them. Then we ran upstairs and chose our rooms. Me and Rose had ones across from each other on the third floor and Alice took one on the second. We all met in my room which was empty. We all looked at each other and all screamed at once "SHOPPING!" We drove in my car to the Mall and bought paint, furniture, decorations, clothes, shoes, accessories, and cute paint outfits. We drove back home and put our paint outfits on. I wore a Blue sports bra, Rose wore a red sports bra, Alice wore a yellow sports bra and we all wore the same black booty shorts. We all got to work. We did my room first in Blue, then Rose's in Red, then Alice's in yellow. We all separately set up our rooms with our new and old things due to our delivery truck coming with our new furniture and our moving truck with our old stuff. It was 10:00 and we finally finished.

The paint had to dry but we all camped out in the living room having a movie night. Tomorrow was Sunday, then we started Forks High School.

**How do you like it? Lemme kno and please review! 3 :) Should I continue?**

**Xoxoxox- Rosie**


	2. Meeting Edward my neighbor

**Hey**, **I just wanted to say I might be updating this story more than the others because I feel I'm more connected to this story. Weird right? Oh wells. Anyway, on with the story! Oh and I'm sorry but I forgot to mention last chapter that Bella's car is blue :) Also I forgot Bella and Rose are 21 and Alice is 22 so they are not going to Forks High school. Soooooo sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight, and that's that!**

**SM: Ok, listen Rosie or Cyn or whatever, I own Twilight and not you. Get that into your head already!**

**Me: Nah, I actually have the document this time.**

**SM: No, you don't. I have it.**

**Me: Are you sure? (*Grins smugly*)**

**SM: Yes I have it right he- How did you get it?**

**Me: Hehehehe**

**SM (*Thinks then smiles suspiciously*) that's not it! Lemme see!**

**Me: Fine.**

**SM: Ha! Now, I have it! Now, say the disclaimer!**

**Me: Grrrr**

**Disclaimer:**** I do… Not own Twilight… BUT! I will one day MUAH HAHAHAHAHAHAH and I don't own any of Paula DeAnda's music of her or Ke$ha or any of her music.**

**Bpov:**

"Wake up sunshine!" I awakened to an annoying, Alice bouncing on me.

"Why?" I groaned and rolled over causing her to fall off me.

"Because we are going to go find our jobs today missy poo!"

"I agree with Bella I don't see why we can't sleep more." Rose finally said.

"C'mon get up!" Alice then threw pillows at us.

"OK!" Me and Rose shouted at the same time.

"It's weird when you guys say things at the same time." Alice said.

"Well, we are twins Ally what do you expect? We think alike most of the time." Rose said.

We then got up and put on the clothes Alice threw at us and I ended up wearing a black tank top with black shorts and my killer black jimmy choo heels and Rose wore a red version of my tank top, a red and black version of my shorts and red version of my Jimmy Choo heels. I took a shower, and then Rose and when we were done getting ready me and Rose looked at each other and laughed at how Alice decided to make us dress like twins since we are twins. Alice came out in a yellow tank top with black shorts and yellow Jimmy Choo heels. Alice didn't match exactly like us because her tank top was way different and her shorts were a different style but she wore the same heels in yellow. We then all sat on Rose's bed because we had to discuss what jobs we wanted to get.

"Well, I want to work in that clothes store Le château." Alice said. Of course she chose a clothing store.

"Ok, since you know where you want your job to be how about me and Bella look around your area and try to find a job close by to work at?" Rose suggested

"Sounds good." I said.

So we all got up, grabbed our purses and cell phones and got in my car. Me and Rose have the Iphone 4G and Alice has the green Reclaim. We arrived at Le château in Port Angeles. I parked the car and dropped off Alice me and Rose walked around till she saw a Help Wanted sign in the shoe store Bakers. She went in while I kept walking. I came across a bar that said 'Help Wanted' I went in and found the manager's office. The name of the bar was 'Midnight star'. I walked into the Managers office and cleared my throat so she realized I came in.

"Hi, what can I do for ya?" She asked nicely.

"Hi, I saw the help wanted sign and I would like to apply for the job."

"Okay, well the job is being a bartender and when needed a singer. Can you sing? And you need to be 21 or older. Can I see your ID?

"Yes I can sing and here." I said handing over my ID.

"Ok I'm going to need you to sing a song just to make sure."

"Ok." I said and began singing the song When it was me by Paula DeAnda.

_Ooh, no  
Yeah, yeah_

She's got green eyes and she's 5'5"  
Long brown hair all down her back  
Cadillac truck  
So the hell what  
What's so special about that  
She used to model, she's done some acting  
So she weighs a buck 'o 5  
And I guess that she's alright if perfection is what you like

Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not  
Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got  
Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed  
I remember way back when you used to look at me that way

Tell me what makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me

And now you don't feel the same  
I remember you would shiver every time I said your name  
You said nothing felt as good as when you gaze into my eyes  
Now you don't care I'm alive  
How did we let the fire die

Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not  
Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got  
Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed  
I remember way back when you used to look at me that way

What makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me

That made you smile (me)  
That made you laugh (me)  
Me that made you happier than you have ever been, oh me  
That was your world (me)  
Your perfect girl  
Nothing about me has changed  
That's why I'm here wondering

What makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me

What makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me

When it was me  
When it was me  
When it was me

"Very nice, I absolutely love your voice. You got the job!" She said and I started blushing.

"Ok, so you work 6:00 p.m. - 2:00 a.m. on weekdays and on weekends you work 7:00 p.m. – 2:30 a.m. Is that ok?" I nodded

"This is a restaurant till 5:00 every day and as soon we close we turn this into a club that includes a bar. You will get paid 3,000 dollars a week considering you work those hours and two jobs. We will have someone train you to work at the bar and we have a uniform you're required to wear. It's a black tank top, black short skirt, black uptown sneakers and a short navy blue apron. I will need you to e-mail me your sizes and you start tomorrow but of course your first week will be training and we will have our bartender Edward Cullen train you." She then handed me her e-mail address and my ID.

"Oh and by the way you will need a work ID so when you get here tomorrow put your uniform on and come to my office so I can explain further and take your picture. I will let the security guard know you will be coming tomorrow so he lets you in. So Isa-"I cut her off and said "Bella"

"Sorry. So, Bella it was nice meeting you and I look forward to seeing you tomorrow at 6:00 p.m." she said.

"Same here. Goodbye." We stood up, hugged, and I left to where Rose is. When I arrived at Bakers she was just leaving.

"Hey Rose did you get the job?"

"Yup! I start tomorrow. I work from 1:00 p.m. to 7:00 p.m.; I get paid 2,350 dollars a week and this guy Emmett Cullen is supposed to show me the ropes tomorrow! Oh, and I also work weekends if one of the employees are out and they need someone to cover their shift." She said excitedly. We went to Le château to find Alice waiting by the car. When she seen us she ran over to us and started telling us about her job.

"Ok well I got the job! Eeek! So I work from 1:00 p.m. to 7:00 p.m.; I don't work weekends unless I'm needed; I get paid 2,350 dollars a week and I start tomorrow where this guy Jasper Hale is supposed to show me how to work behind the counter." Then Rose told Alice about her job and laughed because they get paid the same and work the same hours.

"So, Bells what job did you get?" Rose asked.

"Well, I work at this place called 'Midnight Star' where it's a restaurant from 11:00 a.m. to 5:00 p.m. and turns into a club with a bar at 6:00 p.m. If it's a weekday they close at 2:00 a.m. and if it's a weekend they close a 2:30 a.m. I work as bartender and an only when needed singer. On weekdays I work from 6:00 p.m. to 2:00 a.m. and on weekends I work from 7:00 p.m. to 2:30 a.m. From 5:00 to 6:00 p.m. they turn the restaurant into a club by moving everything so there is a dance floor and D.j. and stuff. I get paid 3,000 dollars a week and I start tomorrow where this guy Edward Cullen is supposed to show me how to work at the bar. And the last thing is I have to wear a uniform. My uniform is a black tank top, a short black skirt, black uptown sneakers, and a short small, navy blue apron."

"Dam bells!" Rose yelled smiling. "When do you get your uniform? It sounds cute!" Of course Rose would ask that. "I get it tomorrow."

So after that we got in my car and drove home while talking more about our jobs. Then when we talked about the boys who would be teaching us, hoping they were cute, something hit me. "Hey, Rose didn't you realize both of our boys have the same last name, Cullen?"

"Oh yeaahh. Well, they must be brothers! Oh my god do you know what would be funny? If they were twins also so I would meet one twin and you would meet the other and same goes for them and imagine if Jasper is their best friend like how Alice is ours that would be sooooo funny." Rose rambled and we all started laughing. Finally, we got home and ate some pizza Charlie ordered. We all chatted about our day with Charlie and then we went to bed.

****Next Day****

I woke up to the sun shining through my window. I got up and decided to look through my window and seen into the house next to my. The room looked like a boy's room. I then had seen a bronze haired hottie walk by the window. Yum. I felt like a stalker and went to see if Rosie was up. As I closed my door I had seen Alice coming towards my room. She seen me up smiled.

"Even though I wanted to be the one to wake you up I guess now you can help me wake up your sleeping twin." She whispered to me. We opened Rose's door quietly, ran and then jumped onto her.

"What the hell?" She murmured waking up, rubbing her eyes.

"Wakey, wakey." Alice and I said in a sing-song voice at the same time. Rose groaned and got up. We all went down stairs and made pancakes, bacon, and eggs for Charlie and us. He woke up and joined us for breakfast.

"Yum, thanks girls. Well, I got to head down to the station so good luck on your first day." He said to us and left in his police cruiser. I looked at the clock on the microwave and it read 12:03. I told Rose and Alice and they ran to their rooms to get ready. I went to my room and e-mailed Rachel my boss my clothes and shoe size on my laptop; it was blue with white swirls. I decided to listen to my I-pod. Forty five minutes later Rose and Alice came in my room and hugged me and we all wished each other good luck. They then left and I was bored. I realized we had a pool in our back yard and changed into my Blue with white polka-dots bikini. I grabbed my Gucci sunglasses, my cell phone, and matching towel. Luckily, it was sunny out so I wouldn't freeze. I put my stuff down on the table and took off my flip flops. Our pool was huge. The edge was stones and it had a stone waterfall on the left side of my oval pool. It had steps till it reached two feet. Then if you kept walking there was a long ramp and it went down to ten feet; the water fall was on the ten feet side. I grabbed my towel and laid it on the side of the pool on the stones. Then, I grabbed my cell and I put on my sunglasses. I laid on the towel soaking up the sun when I heard barking.

I sat up and looked around and all of a sudden a puppy jumped over the fence that divides me and my neighbor's house and into my yard. The puppy was a Shih Tzu with white fur and a big brown patch of fur on the side of its face. The puppy was _so_ cute and it ran right up to me and onto my lap. Then, the bronze haired boy from this morning climbed over the same fence and ran over to me.

"I am _so_ sorry. I just got him this week his name is Doodle. Heh, his name is that because my twin brother Emmett is a goof ball and I agreed. Oh by the way my name is Edward. Edward Cullen." I gasped realizing half of me and Rose's theory is true.

"Hey, I'm Bella. Bella Swan. And are you the same Edward Cullen that is supposed to teach me today at Midnight Star?"

"Oh hey, yea that's me. Wow, you're my neighbor."

"Yea and does your twin brother Emmett Cullen work at Bakers? Because my twin sister Rosalie just started their today and she said he was going to teach her the ropes. And do you by any chance have a friend named Jasper Hale? Because my best friend Alice is started working at Le château and said he was going to show her how to work behind the counter and we thought it would be funny if you and Emmett were twins and Jasper was your best friend so it would like us but the boy version and we sound weird right?" he laughed and said "Actually your right." My jaw dropped. We were right?

"Yea. That Emmett is my twin and Jasper is our best friend but he lives with us."

"Alice lives with us too." He chuckled.

"Hey can I get your number?" He blurted out.

"Sure." I giggled. He sighed with relief and we swapped numbers and save them to our phones.

"You can hang here if you like till we have to head to work." I said hoping he would stay.

"Sure, I'll just go get changed. Do you mind watching Doodle till I come back or should I take him inside?" he asked.

"Nah, I'll watch him. I absolutely _love_ animals." I said.

"Ok, be right back." He said then climbed back over the fence to his house. I played with Doodle for about ten minutes and then Edward came back in his black swimming trunks and well that's it. He was topless and totally hot! I sat there playing with Doodle till Edward sat next to me. We talked till 2:00 then Edward, out of nowhere, picked me up bridle style and started walking to the ten foot part of the pool and I realized what he was doing.

"Oh my god! No! Edward put me down! Please!" He just chuckled and walked faster and before I knew it I was flying through air and into the water. I swam back to the top and had seen him jump in. We started splashing around and having fun. It was 4:00 and we decided to go laid back on our towels and dry off. We talked for about ten more minutes and then we both went into my house including Doodle. He went to his house real quick and showered and changed into his uniform. While he left I put Doodle in my room and I took a shower. I washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo and conditioner and washed myself with my vanilla body wash. I went in my room and got dressed in an aqua tank top and white shorts and put my aqua flats on. I took Doodle and went to the living room where Edward was on the couch. Doodle ran to him and Edward looked up and seen me and smiled.

"He, how about we take my car there and I'll drive you home after work?" I asked.

"Sure, sounds great." He said still smiling. He went to his house and dropped off Doodle. He came back and we went to my car. I went into the driver's seat and realized he still hasn't gotten in. I looked up and seen him standing there with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Y-your ca-car it's be-beau-beautiful!" I laughed.

"Thanks now get in the car." He came out of his daze, chuckled, and got in the car.

**So how was that? :) Review pleaseeeeeee **

**Xoxoxox- Rosie**


End file.
